Just a Thanks
by Spartan Chris-024
Summary: Second fic of mine, written as request. Lemon, North/479er.


After that mission, 479er was just happy to be alive, not sitting in three hundred pieces at the bottom of a freezing cold ocean. And for all her maneuvering to save the Freelancers, it was North who had saved her in the end. Funny how that works out.

But nonetheless, a thanks was in order, and today North got out of the hospital, so she decided to come to his room and do exactly that. With a knock, the door opened to an emotionless North. "Oh, Lucy, what're you doing here?" He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms, as if judging her.

"Just came by to show a little gratitude." She said, a harsh blush hitting her face as she realized what she just said. "I, I didn't m-

"Relax." He cut in. A small smile brushed across his face and he stepped back from the door. "You wanna come in?"

She was a little surprised by his forwardness, but nodded. "Sure." He turned around and she followed him in, closing the door behind her. North led her to a large couch, and with his motion, she sat down. He headed into the kitchen for drinks, and came back with a cup of coffee and tea. She accepted the later, and he sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Hey listen, I'm not one for formal stuff, I just wanted to drop by and say thanks for saving my ass, hell, all our asses back there. You risked getting in trouble for us."

"It's nothing." He stated. "I did what I had to do for the mission. In my position, anyone would've done it."

"No," She replied, inching slowly closer to him. "It took some courage to do that. I admire that, you know?"

North raised an eyebrow nonchalantly. "You do? That's great…" He muttered. What was with him? She was practically throwing herself on him, and he wasn't even showing interest. Only one thing to do, since she wasn't letting him ignore her like that. She pushed herself ever closer, maybe a foot from him now.

He piqued up a little, and 479er took this as a chance. "Really Agent North, thank you~" She took a small leap of faith and pushed the last six inches up to his lips, capturing them in a strong kiss. She felt North immediately start to flinch away, but he checked the motion, instead leaning into the kiss with her. Just her luck.

She pulled up for air, and he was left grinning. "Now what was **that** for?

479er quickly lifted herself up and sat down on his lap, her lips almost to his. "I **really** want to thank you. After all you did, you deserve it~" she teased and pressed her lips to his again. When breath was needed again, she took her lips off him. She looked back to see he had already recovered, a hint of lust in his eyes.

"Well in that case," he smirked. "I'm sure I can find it **deep** down inside to forgive you." She responded by brushing up against him through his pants. He let out a grunt and took her face in either hand and kissed her again. As the kiss grew stronger, she nipped at his lower lip and gained entrance, her tongue darting in and met with his, dancing together through one another's mouth.

479er snaked her hands around North and lifted his shirt off, their lips meeting for just a second more before hers was gone too. North's lips found her neck, and he had her bra off in record time. He obviously wanted this. She set about to some pleasured moans as he groped her, and felt how badly he wanted when she received a poke from below. She rubbed against his aching manhood, and he grunted in pleasure. "Tease~" he spoke, emphasizing with a small hip thrust.

She slid off him and grabbed his pant legs before yanking them off him. She painstakingly slowly peeled his boxers down till his member sprung out before her, then she flung those from him. Her shorts and panties were gone in one motion and she made her way back over to him. With a kiss, he welcomed her back to his lap. North's want for this was apparent, and 479er admired his size for a fraction of a second before moving for and seating herself on his throbbing member, a breath released as each side took in the pleasure, and on her side some pain. She wasn't used to someone his size, but could definitely manage. Not that she would show any weakness to him.

She lifted herself off, her walls ever expanding. As she came down again, she could've sworn he actually felt **bigger**. A whimper of ecstasy escaped her lips and alert crossed his face at once. He shrunk inside her and sat forward. "Are you okay? I didn't mean t-"

She pushed him back against the cushion. "Shut up and get on with it." She commanded. He complied, and started thrusting beneath her while she held herself up. He grew again, bigger than before even. This must've been exceptionally well for him, and only got better when she dropped and pulled against him, speeding them up further.

He sent waves more of pleasure as his hips went from up-and-down thrusts to circular. Another cry from her side, but he didn't stop, only pressed on harder. 479er opened her lip, barely able to speak. "Th-that all you got?" North laughed at this, and put himself to her as hard as he could, whelps of pleasure coming from the woman. Breathless moans escaped her mouth, curses riddling the group.

She screamed out one last time and came violently, her whole body shaking with the force of it as her juices spilled onto him. He followed just seconds after, spewing his seed up into her. She waited till he was completely drained before dismounting him, their combined fluids leaking from her as she fell onto his chest, cuddling into the warm cavity. He simply smiled and brought his arms around her as they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
